


Empty Space

by colberry



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Angst, Light Sadism, M/M, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colberry/pseuds/colberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kai wants to fall and Uruha lets him.  But it's never "I need you".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Space

_ _

_you’re just about to collide with something so damn gorgeous._  
   
His hands are shaking, Uruha’s lips are glistening in the dim light of the bar, and Kai doesn’t think he can find the strength in his lungs to breathe.  The tawny strands of hair are blocking his vision, swallowing every promise he made to _stay away because this is how a heart shatters and tears and dies_ , and Kai feels his teeth dig into his lip.   
   
But vermillion stains his fingertips all the same because he’s pulling out his pulse, Uruha’s eyes so _bright_ against the frame of his pale hand gingerly tracing his cheek.  Kai’s shaking-rattling-apart, the tremors making their chests chastely kiss and break, friction so slick and sweet.  Uruha steps closer, hips teasing and elder knows he’s about to touch his lips against the jaw of Oblivion and Never-Again – but he’s _here now_ and _what-if-maybe-please–_  
   
And it’s never _I need you_ – it’s something harder than that, something that gnashes at his bones and makes Kai want to dig his nails into Uruha’s shoulder blades to _remember him by_.  He doesn’t want to be a nameless comfort, doesn’t want the cruel smack of noir _forget-me-nots_.  Kai wants – _not needs, never needs_ – the cacophony of _them_ and the screamed promise to _come back_.   
   
Because Kai loves – adores, cherishes, _loathes_ – falling;  
   
the pressure against his chest,  
the hot pants along his ear,  
and the broken words that serenade the hotel room’s peeling rosebud wallpaper.   
   
The way Uruha pulls back, fits his lips perfectly to Kai’s neck and murmurs roseate soliloquies that are forever-lost to the morning,  
   
but forever remain against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ: August 30th, 2011


End file.
